


Sweet Rewards

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea, honey, and good company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceridwyn2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceridwyn2/gifts).



Catherine takes the kettle off the stove and pours hot water over the teabags. Allowing them to steep, she retrieves the honey from the cabinet. She brings the mugs, the honey and a spoon out onto the balcony.

She will always be fascinated by the delicacy of his movements as Vincent spoons in and stirs the honey for his tea. She sips her own mug, letting the tea's sweet aroma warm her in the chilly night.

They begin with Chaucer, Vincent's deep tones enriching the tales immeasurably. But her attention wanders, and Catherine soon finds another use for the honey. 


End file.
